Saved
by BethGisborne
Summary: A thing or two about loyalty? What if Guy's loyalty to Marian one out? She does as he asks her and there are consequences that shake them both. Will their relationship hold or will it fall apart before it begins? T just to be safe. Please review!


**OK I just rewatched 1.09 A thing or two about loyalty. And well I just didn't like what happened so I took a little liberty and rewrote the whole ending ****. I also changed a few things too. Unfortunately Marian's father is not mentioned in this story. Yes I much prefer Gisborne getting Marian. For my purpose Allan has already jumped ship but is working as a double agent so to speak you'll get it just read, he doesn't show up till about half way through but he is there. Forgive me if Lambert accidently is called Raul I had to find the episode to remember his name and hopefully changed everything back. Any medical practice in this is purely fictional (I work in law not medicine). I don't own the characters (unfortunately), I am not sure if I will rewrite this or not so let me know if you think I should. I might and I might add on I don't know yet. Let me know and PLEASE review thanks.**

Guy stood in his rooms leaning against the fire place. One of the servants that morning had built up a fire because it had been cooler than usual. He watched as the embers began to die contemplating what to do.

That morning he had a conversation with Marian about his friend Lambert and his mysterious powder. He knew the sheriff had overheard his conversation with her. He was torn, he wanted Marian to trust him again, he just wanted Marian to stop looking at him with contempt that she so tried to hide and for her to stop shrinking every time he came near her. If nothing else he wanted her friendship he needed someone he could confide in and he found it in her if he could just make her shut up long enough to listen instead of constantly plot against him with Hood. Why he continued to love her he didn't know.

Then there was the sheriff. If he went against him. Guy shook his head he knew what would happen the sheriff's anger would be taken out on the one thing that he cared for most and kept him sane. He hit the mantel before leaning his forehead against it he didn't know what to do. He wanted to escape to Locksley and not have to worry about a thing. Then an idea caused him to stop maybe he could please both people. Slowly he walked towards the great hall.

"No. Absolutely not. You take him from here and you'll let him go just to make that leper happy."

Guy bit the inside of his cheek. "If I take him from here he'll begin to trust me. If I can gain his trust then he might confide in me what you want. And if I take him away Marian keeps her nose out of your business with the black knights. Because I make her believe I am doing as she asks."

The sheriff thoughtfully tapped his chin. "I like it. What do you do once you get the information I want?"

"There are all sorts of accidents that can happen on a farm." Guy smiled at him causing the sheriff to laugh.

"Do it."

Guy gave a quick nod and strode down the corridor towards the dungeons hoping he could grab Marian on his way and get her to keep her mouth shut for fifteen minutes. Luckily he got part of his wish. As he made his way through the winding corridors, Marian continued past him without pause causing Guy to roughly grab her arm and throw her into his rooms shutting the door.

"Sir Guy."

"Quiet." He hissed and peered out his door, he waited a few minutes before checking the windows.

"Guy?"

"Hush."

Marian waited impatiently arms crossed tapping her foot waiting for Guy to do something. After their morning discussion she had originally hoped he would have changed but it did not look like it when she heard Lambert had been visited again by the Sheriff. When Guy turned she opened her mouth.

"Don't." Guy said quietly. "Keep quiet until I have finished." She looked at him surprised but did as he said. "I don't have much time. Collect your things and meet me at the stables and try to act like you don't know the sheriff knows. You have ten minutes to be there. Don't ask questions and for once Marian do as I ask. I'll explain later." He hurried out the door leaving Marian stunned in his wake.

Guy tried not to push the horses to fast. He knew he couldn't ride with the condition Lambert was in but his sense of urgency caused him to want to rush any way. He had to get his plans under way as fast as possible and he needed Marian to do it. Guy had warned Vasey not to have him followed, Marian or Lambert might notice and realize the true purpose of his removal of the two. He had come up with a quick lie to get Vasey to believe that Marian thought it was to merely be a trip for the two of them, Lambert was an added bonus that he the sheriff did not know about.

Marian had not said a word the whole trip. Guy had promised to explain the truth once they got to Locksley and Lambert taken care of. They arrived at Locksley Guy ordered Marian inside and carefully guided Lambert inside taking him to the first floor room telling Thornton to take care of him and give him whatever necessary.

Guy walked past her and leaned against the fire place before taking a deep breath and turning to Marian. He leaned against the fire place crossing his arms waiting. "What?" Marian asked from the chair she was sitting in.

"I was waiting for you to begin to question my motives."

"I thought that was a given."

Guy gave a small nod. "Well go ahead."

"Is this another one of the sheriff's tricks?"

"No."

"And why should I believe you?"

Guy rolled his eyes sighing before walking towards her. "Because it was my idea. To get Lambert out of the castle. To give him a chance to escape and keep you safe from the sheriff and make it look like he ran away on his own while I was trying to get my answers."

Marian searched his face for a lie but found none. "I believe you."

Guy straightened a bit not expecting her to give in so easily. "You do?"

"Yes." Marian stood up and walked towards the stairs, fighting the new surge of emotions that were playing with her, the same emotions that had been plaguing her for some time now when she was forced to deceive him.

"Why?" The question stopped Marian in her tracks, she turned to look at him. "Why do you believe me so easily this time but never before?"

She opened her mouth and quickly shut it. "I don't honestly know Guy. For some reason I just do." She gave him a small smile and made her way up the stairs. He stood there stiffly until he heard her shut her door gently. He allowed his shoulders to sag and fell into a chair closing his eyes. That day had been to hard he almost cracked a hundred times under pressure from the sheriff but the look in Marian's eye as he agreed to help Lambert the first time kept him from backing out. And knowing know she trusted him without understanding why made him realize he had done the right thing after all.

"Master." Thornton came and stood beside Guy.

"Yes what is it?" Guy answered tiredly trying to keep the announce out of his voice of being tired and bothered.

"It's about Lambert sir. You asked to know is condition."

"Yes." Guy sat up immediately pushing aside his fatigue.

"He's very tired sir. Other than a number of deep bruises and lacerations sir some rest and food should have him mended in about a week."

"Thank you Thornton. Make sure he gets what he wants or needs. You can go." Thornton bowed and walked out leaving Guy alone again. Sighing he stood up and headed towards his room on the first floor. He stopped and looked up the stair case towards Marians room, he did not see any light coming from around the door so he continued on his way into his room collapsing on the bed fully clothed.

Marian sat in her room unable to sleep. She heard Guy going to his room below her. She toyed with the edge of the blanket on the bed and wondered exactly why she had been so willing to trust him. Perhaps was the look in his eye when he told her to shut up in the castle, or the secret urgency he had to get to Locksley as fast as possible. She wasn't sure but something deep within her soul told her to trust him on this matter and he wouldn't let her down again.

The moon light caught the betrothal ring she wore. She studied it carefully, the flower design was lined with emeralds and rubies not a cheap gift. It must have taken him months to have save enough to get it made, she had never seen anything like it and knew he had to have had it made especially for her.

Her mind drifted towards Robin and she wondered what he was doing now. He had been so worried about getting the ledger and using it instead of destroying it. Her mind drifted again to what they had been. Did she still really love him? She sighed and leaned back against the head board. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. There were times she saw glimpses of something in Guy that made her believe he was good deep down and that she could learn to love and live with him. Then something would cause him to go against everything he professed. His words still rang in her ears from earlier that week when he had told her why he had kept Lambert in the dungeons for so long and hadn't released him. He was the only thing between her and the sheriff. She wondered how many times she had inadvertently put him in a situation that he had to make a decision do what he knew was right and risk her or go against it and follow the sheriff to protect her.

Then there was Robin he expected to her to have waited for him and welcome him with open arms when he returned. She had wanted to but as she watched him she saw the old Robin she had loved but a different man that she no longer knew. And that frightened her. There were times she felt like his equal and then times like a mindless little girl he had to tell what to do.

She got up and began to pace. Guy had never treated her like that never. Well he had on occasion but usually when it dealt with the sheriff and she didn't know what she was getting into. Guy's goal was not only to better himself but to protect her and as she thought about it Robin's had become King and Country first and that was something she knew she could never compete with. That would always come first and she would always come second something she did not want to do.

Guy stood up when Marian walked down the stairs the next morning. "Good morning Marian."

"Sir Guy." She took a seat and Guy joined her.

"I hope you slept well."

"Of course." She didn't have the heart to tell him no and he was the reason for it.

"I'm glad to hear it. Thornton was telling me that Lambert will make a full recovery in a week or so."

"I'm glad to hear it. Then what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. I have to find a way to get him out of here without the sheriff finding out."

Guy looked up as Allan walked in. "Sheriff says his giving you a week and he wants me to report to him." Allan stopped when he saw Marian.

Marian looked at Guy who had leaned back in his chair. "I suspect that Allan is still in the works with Robin."

"No I'm not he'd rather shoot me first."

"Don't lie Allan you've never been very good." Guy said continuing to serve breakfast setting a place for Allan. Allan sat down looking worriedly towards Marian who was still watching Guy. "Give me a few days to figure something out." Guy continued. "I'm sure Robin would be willing to let you pass if he got what he wanted." Guy began to eat breakfast enjoying the shock and surprise on both of their faces.

Marian found Guy watching one of the stable boys working the newest addition to his horses. She stood quietly beside him without saying a word. "Why don't you just ask Marian?"

"Do you know yet what you are going to do?"

"No. Lambert is still to weak to move easily. I am hoping to wait at least two more days before I have to do anything. I sent Allan back telling the sheriff Lambert is to weak to even speak yet. But I'm gaining his trust."

"What about me?"

"I told him that you still were you and I'm working on it." Guy said with a half smile.

"I don't know if that is a good thing or not." Marian said trying to stop her smile.

"Believe me Marian it is. I wouldn't change you for a million pounds or all the land in England." He smiled at her before turning to the house yelling for Allan.

Two days had gone by and still Guy had not figured out a way to safely get Lambert out of the house and into the woods to Robin where he knew the man would be safe. He sat in front of the fire place trying to think as most of the house had gone to bed when Allan burst into the room. "Guy the sheriff he's coming. He's about an hour out."

Guy jumped up. "Marian!" He looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Spying a length of rope he grabbed it.

"Guy what is it?"

"The sheriff is coming. We move Lambert tonight. Get Thornton to get him ready. Then go upstairs to the room at the end of the hall change into the clothes that are there. Do not ask questions just do it." He turned to Allan. "Allan come on.'

They ran out into the barn. "I'm not trying to be funny but what exactly do you have planned."

"Stand over here." Guy grabbed his arm and pulled him into a stall. "Hood hates you right or at least that's the story you keep giving."

"Yeah so?"

Guy tied Allan's hands behind him then wound the rope around his feet. "Sorry Allan but this is the only way and the less you know the better." Guy swung catching Allan completely off guard. Guy barely caught the man and laid him down in the stall. Quickly running back into the house he found Marian at the bottom of the stairs dressed as the Nightwatchman.

"Marian take that pack with you. Get Lambert to Hood. As soon as you do that change out of your Nightwatchman's outfit and into that dress and walk back do not try and keep from getting it covered in dirt."

"Guy?"

"Trust me." He looked around and found a large empty platter on the table. "Take this." He handed it to her. "Hit me with it."

"What?"

"Hit me Marian as hard as you want."

"I can't Guy."

"I make you angry don't I?" Marian didn't move. "Take that anger out and hit me." He turned his back to her.

Quickly Marian swung and gasped trying to keep the tears from falling when she watched him hit the ground unconscious.

"Lady Marian you must hurry." Thornton walked out leading a startled Lambert. "Don't worry about him, I'll take care of it. Go."

Marian pulled on her mask confused as to why suddenly she was so upset that she had hit Guy only a few weeks ago she had done it knocking him down the stairs and she hadn't cared at all. But now she did. She grabbed Lambert's hand and quickly pulled him out into the woods and away from Locksley.

Robin looked up when he heard a russle of leaves. "Marian?" He stood to great her. "What are you doing here and how did you get him?"

"Guy." She tore her mask off tossing it into the fire. "Guy had him removed from the castle to bring him to you. Jaq needs to know he's been hurt." Marian helped him sit down and looked around. "I need someplace I can change in privacy."

"Why?" Robin looked at her confused.

"I have to go back Guy needs me to return the sheriff was on his way."

"So let him deal with the sheriff on his own."

"He might kill Guy if he finds out what he did."

"Again Marian the problem is what? One gone and only one to deal with. Or is there another reason you want to go back?"

Marian straightened looking at Robin. Maybe there was another reason why she wanted to get back so quickly. "Yes Robin there is. At least he treats me like a person not an ornament to be used when you see fit." She pushed past him into the woods and quickly changed bring her outfit with her tossing it into the flames, grabbing a handful of soot and smearing it on random portions of her gown. "I have to go."

"Marian you don't have to."

"Sounds like the conversation we had when you went to the holy land doesn't it." She shot at him. "Just like you yes I do. My loyalty right now lies with Guy. He's trying Robin give him a chance what makes him different than anyone else who you give a second chance to?"

"It's Gisborne Marian."

"So your Robin Hood."

"I don't get it Marian. He's our enemy he's hurt you and everyone in Nottingham and yet you're running back to him."

"Maybe it's because he's human. Maybe it's because he's trying to right those wrongs the best way he can Robin. Where were you when I needed help? When I need to be protected from the likes of the sheriff? Where Robin in the Holy Land or out here more worried about King and Country."

"Marian that's not true. If you need something just ask."

"How Robin? How do I get to you? Who was there to stand between me and the sheriff when he threatened to have me killed because of that stupid necklace."

"I brought it back."

"And Guy was willing to get his neck stretched to keep me from dying. He's always at odds with the sheriff trying to protect me did you ever think he does what he does to protect me? It's more than I can say that you do. You're to worried about the people and what they think or what the King wants. What about me Robin? I needed you too. My father is dying Robin dying. Guy is the only man who was willing to do everything in his power to protect us both. Why do you think my father was able to stay at Knighton? Where he was and comfortably. Not because of you but because Guy begged the sheriff and lied saying we were engaged or he was trying to court me. The sheriff agreed because he thought it be good for him to have a connection to the people. He loves me Robin for me and doesn't try to hide me or keep me from doing what I want or love but you do. I no longer know you Robin and I've tried over the past year and I can't pretend or keep going any more. I will help you and I will always love you as a friend and a brother but not what we used to before you left. I need someone who can be there for me when I need them not when it pleases them." She spun around and hurried off into the woods leaving a stunned group of outlaws in her wake.

The sheriff stopped his horse along with the guards and jumped down. "Gisborne." He called out merrily looking around. "Gisborne." He was beginning to get impatient. He walked up to the house and shoved the door open. "Gisborne." He looked around and stopped when he heard a groan from the floor. "Gisborne what are you doing on the floor?"

Guy slowly pushed himself up off the floor trying to focus his eyes, he didn't except Marian to have such a swing then again he'd been on the receiving end of many of her blows as the Nightwatchman before. "He took them." He ground out. His arm ached from where he hit the floor and he thought he saw a small amount of blood most likely from hitting a stone. He had to be able to think to keep the story straight.

"Who Gisborne who took who?" The sheriff asked impatiently.

"The Nightwatchman took Marian and Lambert." He groaned as he finished pushing himself into a standing position, the room suddenly spinning.

"What!" Guy cringed as the sheriff's voice rang in his ears making his already pounding head pound even more. "How on earth was he able to do that?"

"I don't know." He sighed shutting his eyes hoping to keep from being ill.

"Well find out."

"He's gone by now." Guy said stumbling abit to a chair collapsing into it.

"I don't care find him." The sheriff hissed into his ear. "You have got to be the stupidest second in command I could ever have." The sheriff stormed out the door slamming it causing Guy to cringe.

"Ah lady Marian I see you made it back."

"Yes I did. The night watchman was not interest in me only Lambert. Seems he and Hood worked this out together."

"I figured Hood would have kept you."

"Not likely not with my marrying Guy." She looked past his shoulders to where a guard appeared dragging a semi conscious Allan.

"Sir we found him out in the barn."

"Allan." Marian moved around the sheriff as two guards dragged a groggy Allan out of the barn. "What happened?"

"I don't know one minute I'm in the barn looking after the horses next I'm been woke up by these two." She noticed a large bruise on his jaw but kept quiet. "What happened to you?"

"The Nightwatchman and Hood."

"Oh." Allan gently rubbed his sore jaw and looked at the Sheriff. "What exactly happened?"

"Wonderful two buffoons." The sheriff mounted up. "I want answers Gisborne and you better get them too." He turned and looked at Marian. "If you are truly worried about Gisborne I suggest you look in on him he doesn't seem to be fairing well."

Marian's eyes grew wide panicked she may have done more damage than intended and ran into the house. She heard the sheriff bark an order and ride out. Marian found Guy his head resting in one hand eyes shut. "Guy?" She knelt down beside him.

"Did you really have to hit that hard Marian?"

"I'm sorry Guy I didn't realize how heavy it really was. I didn't mean to Guy please." Her voice broke as she realized what she had really done to him.

He smiled at her. "It's fine Marian." He went to stand up but found the room spinning and sat down quickly.

"Wow not being funny but Marian I think he's right you may have hit a little to hard."

"I'm fine." Guy grumbled trying not to groan as the room continued to spin.

"No you're not. Allan help him into his room and into bed. His arms bleeding. I'll find something for his head and arm."

"Marian." Guy sighed as Allan pulled him to his feet.

"Guy you asked me not to question you and I didn't. Do the same for me."

He gave her a tired smile and let Allan lead him to his room. "You know you didn't have to hit quit so hard." Allan commented helping Guy remove his boots.

"Allan don't start."

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying I feel like I could throw up so I suggest you move before I forget you're a friend and do it on you."

"I'll go see if marian needs any help."

Guy sighed covering his eyes with his arm, finally a little quiet and the room and finally stopped spinning around. He jumped when he felt a gentle touch, he blinked a few times and noticed it had gotten dark. "Marian."

"Yes Guy it's me. I had to find Jac to get something for your head and arm. Robin wasn't to happy."

"I suppose not. Why did you return I thought you might stay with him?"

"You asked and I wanted to. Now stop talking and let me look at your arm." She gently pulled his arm down. "I didn't mean for you to get so hurt Guy."

"Marian." He sighed and winced as she washed it.

"I'm sorry." She said absently as she put something on it and bound it. "Robin will take care of Lambert. Here this is for your headache."

"I didn't realize I slept till dark." Guy commented.

Marian looked at the window and back at him. "Guy how much can you see?"

"Your outline it is dark Marian you really should light a lamp."

Marian swallowed and tried hard not to panic. "I didn't so it wouldn't hurt your head. Get some sleep Guy you'll feel better in the morning."

He mumbled something and slipped off. Marian ran out of the room and found Allan with a cold cloth on his chin. "Allan go fetch Jac tell her that Guy is complaining that everything is dark and he can only see outlines. Ask her if it is normal for a head wound and for how long it'll last and hurry."

Allan jumped up and ran out he had never seen Marian so worried.

Allan slid from his horse. "Jac."

"Allan what's wrong?" Robin asked walking down to meet him.

"It's Guy he can't see well he thinks it's dark out."

"Well maybe we won't have to worry about him."

Allan grabbed Robin by his collar and threw him against one of the trees holding him there surprised. "You did not see Marian's face. She is the one who hit him because he asked her to to save Lambert. He at least is trying. She's in love with him now shut up." He threw a still stunned Robin to the ground and turned to Jac.

"It'll last only a few hours. Get him to sleep as much as you can but make sure he wakes every few hours. Keep him thinking it's dark. If he isn't better by tomorrow afternoon come for me." She turned and pulled out a small pouch. "Give him this it'll help."

"Thanks." Allan jumped back onto his horse and road away.

Robin turned back to the others. "What?"

Allan rushed into the house and found Marian pacing the floor worriedly chewing on her finger nail. "Jac said it should only last a few hours. Give him this it'll help and wake him every so often. Make him believe he's slept a long time."

"Thank you Allen. There's some dinner on the table." She quickly mixed the powder in some warm wine and hurried up the stairs.

She found Guy struggling to get up. "Guy." She said quietly sitting next to him. "You should really be resting."

"Something's not right Marian."

"What do you mean?" Worry evident in her voice.

"It's not night is it?"

"Guy?"

"Don't toy with me Marian what time is it?"

"A little before dinner." She said softly.

"It's not dark yet?" Guy said quietly.

"No. Jac said not to worry it happens with a head injury it'll only last a little while. That you should sleep and it'll go away faster."

"I'm blind Marian." He blinked.

"Guy it's only temporary." She tried to keep the panic from filling her voice.

"Marian." He reached for her and missed she grabbed his hand. His grip nearly made her gasp. "It's not temporary. I'm blind I can't see a thing."

"Guy."

"Get out."

"Guy it's only."

"I said get out." He struggled to move from the bed.

"Guy please." She grabbed at his arms to keep him from moving.

"Now get out." Guy shoved her from the bed.

"Guy."

"Now." His voice bellowed. She had never seen him so angry it frightened her and she ran from the room and leaned against the banister sobbing as she heard him throwing chairs against the wall. She ran down the stairs and out the front door and fell on her knees in the small garden unable to stop her crying.

"Marian." Allan said softly sitting next to her.

"It's all my fault. He hates me. I was trying so hard to make him happy. I want to make him happy and I've ruined it like everything else I've ruined it." She jumped up and ran out into the woods.

Allan sat there for a minute before looking towards the house. Slowly he stood up he knew that if he went in Guy would most likely kill him, however if he didn't he knew that both Guy and Marian would be destroyed.

Guy sat on the bed his chest heaving. He couldn't make anything out it was dark, black. And in truth he was frightened, frightened of what would happen to him now, what would happen to Marian? Most of all he worried about her, he knew she didn't love him and now she would most likely marry him out of pity not love and he didn't want that. SO he did the only thing he knew to scare her away.

"Not to be funny or anything but that was stupid."

"Go away Allan."

"Not this time."

Guy heard Allan make his way across the room. "I said go away."

"No. Not this time Guy." Allan sat down on the only unbroken chair.

"What do you want?" Guy growled.

"For you to shut up and listen."

"If I could see you, you wouldn't have said that."

"Yes I would. It's about time someone told you what was what besides Marian."

"Allan."

"No Guy. Yes she hit you but you asked. Do you not think she is blaming herself for all of this. Do you really think so little of her that she would leave you or pity you?"

Guy cringed how Allan knew he didn't know. "Allan." He said softly.

"She's run herself all over trying to figure out how to fix this. She's in love with you. She'd do anything for you including telling Robin where to put it. Jac said it quieted him for at least two hours."

Guy smiled but didn't move. "She loves you Guy blind or not. She believes with her whole heart that you'll be fine. And now she's blaming herself saying she ruins everything. I just hope she comes back. I know she'll come back. Her father's dying, two men claim to be in love with her and only you really are. She feels like she's ruined her only chance with you for good now. She does love you Giz." Allan stood up and headed towards the door.

"Allan." He heard Allan stop. "Thank you."

"Any time Guy."

Guy lay back down on the bed and shut his eyes. His head throbbed and so did his eyes. But mostly his heart. He had possibly just destroyed the last shred of anything he had with Marian, he felt a cup being placed in his hands. "Drink Marian was coming to give it to you." It was Allan. Guy drank it without a word and felt the drugs seep into his system sending him to sleep when all he could see in his minds eye was Marian and how he wished he could comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault.

Marian made her way slowly back towards Locksley. She had run for awhile and found herself down by the stream. She had sat there for some time praying to know what to do and for the strength to do it. She walked in and found Allan helping Thornton set out dinner. "Marian." Allan said walking around the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Allan thank you."

"I talked to Guy." Marian looked up at him. "He's afraid he's going to lose you. Better yet that you'll pity him and that is why you're staying." Marian looked at him surprised. "I thought you might like to eat before you sat with him. Whatever Jac gave him knocked him out good."

"Thank you Allan."

"Just let him know why you are here Marian."

Marian nodded sitting at the table. After she ate she took a tray with her to Guy's room in case he woke up it wasn't much but he had to eat. She sat beside the bed and lit a few lamps, her shoulders sagged when he didn't wake up when the room was lit either he was still drugged or could not see. She had asked Allan to talk to Jac, but her hope was beginning to fail her. She watched Guy continue to sleep and sat a little straighter when she saw him shift in the bed.

Guy turned a little in the bed, his head ached less but he was afraid to open his eyes and not be able to see anything. He stopped Marian was there he could smell her perfume, it caused him to swallow hard and slowly open his eyes. Nothing trying to control the panic he pushed himself up.

"Guy." He felt Marian touch him causing him to jump her movements were to soft for him to hear.

"Marian I didn't know you were here."

Marian's heart sank. "I know. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright."

"Guy."

"I'm sorry about earlier." He interrupted her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I can't say I wouldn't have." She said hoping maybe he'd continue to talk. After a long silence she broke it. "Guy I wouldn't stay if I didn't have some sort of feelings for you."

"Marian I cannot ask you to stay."

"I want to."

"I don't want your pity nor do I want to be laughed at by Hood."

"He laughes he'll feel one of my own arrows." Marian said coming to sit beside him. "Guy I wouldn't stay if I didn't love you." She gently touched his face, allowing the tears to fall. "I wish I could redue everything Guy. I wouldn't have hit you so hard, I would have let Robin do as he pleased and never played either of you." A sob caught in her throat. "I ruin everything." She made to get up but Guy grabbed her arm keeping her rooted to her seat.

"Marian. You do not ruin everything. I am as much to blame for our relationship issues as anyone."

"No that would be the sheriff." She said softly.

"Yes." Guy said leaning back. "I should have known better than to push. I just love you so much I worry every time you are out of my site." Marian cringed and he felt it. "Poor chose of words Marian I'm sorry."

"No Jac says it's temporary. And if it isn't." Her voice caught again thinking of how she had done this to him. "We will figure something out."

"I won't be of use to the sheriff and he'll get rid of me Marian."

"Then we can go to France. I have friends and family there. My aunt has promised me land there we can go there and start over."

"Marian I won't have you taking care of me."

"What would you do if it were me?" She said a bit testy.

Guy smiled. "I would take care of you."

"Then let me do the same."

"Not out of pity."

"Not out of pity."

Guy nodded and winced as the movement reawakened his headache. He leaned his head back his eyes shut tight. "Is it still bad?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Do you think you could handle something to eat?"

"Not right now."

Marian nodded, then spoke. "I understand. Jac gave some more of this it should help with the pain. She said if you slept enough maybe it would help."

"Thank you." He made a face and the taste but didn't complain. "Marian would you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes Guy." He felt the bed shift as she crawled onto the bed beside him. She curled herself around his side feeling him pulling her tightly to him. "Good night."

"Night Marian."

Marian could not sleep that night. Instead she listened to the steady breathing of Guy and his heart beat telling herself that everything would be alright in the morning it had to. Shortly after midnight Marian sensed a change in Guy, sitting up she gently shook him, "Guy?" Nothing. "Guy." Her voice became more urgent, when she could not wake him she began yelling for Allan.

"What?" Allan looked in still half asleep. "What's going on?"

"It's Guy I can't get him to wake up go get Jac and hurry."

Marian paced the hall while Jac was in the room. Robin watched worried while the others sat watching. "Marian it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't hit him this wouldn't have happened." She continued to chew on her nail.

"Marian." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder which she shook off. "Oh come on you can't still be mad at me."

"Yes I can and I am. But now is not the time." She continued to pace, Robin shook his head and sat on the railing deciding to wait on Jac.

Jac opened the door and slowly walked out everyone stood up. "There's pressure on his brain."

"Is there anything you can do?" Will asked.

"No. Wait there was an herb that my Uncle said could work I'd have to go find it."

"Go." Robin nodded to both her and Will. "We'll stay around to make sure all is well Marian." He disappeared down the stairs.

Marian went and sat down beside Guy and waited on Jac. What seemed like hours ticked by when Marian heard the door open and the quiet steps of Jac. "I found it Marian. Now I must make a tea for him."

"It's my fault Jac. If I hadn't been so stubborn. If I'd just listened for a change. It's all my fault."

Jac knelt beside Marian and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me Marian. Your hitting him did not do this. Another blow had to, yours did not help but it did not cause this. He would not want you to blame yourself. Now help me take care of him."

Every two hours Marian or Jac would force the tea down Guy's throat. Jac had told her that he should wake up and they would have to wait and see if there was any lasting damage done to his body how long until he woke up she didn't know, but now every few hours they would either give him the tea or broth. Now they could only wait and see.

Two days two days the waited with baited breath. Two days of keeping the sheriff too busy to bother with Guy by sending fake messages of the return of Prince John. When the sheriff demanded that Guy show up Allan simple stated he couldn't he had other business to attend to.

During those two days Marian did not leave Guy's side. Everyone tried but no one could move her. Throughout the day she would talk to him, about what the future held, what she remembered of France. She knew that if Guy awoke with any permanent damage there would be no choice but to move back to France, as much as she did not want to leave England she would not put Guy in any danger.

By the end of the second day Marian barely had a voice nor could she keep her eyes open. Gripping his lax hand Marian kissed his forehead telling him she loved him, then allowed herself to drift off to sleep with hopefully happier dreams.

For two days Guy felt himself caught in a sense of limbo neither really asleep nor really awake. However he was eternally grateful for whatever the foul tasting liquid was that they insisted on forcing down his throat as it lessened the pounding within his skull. At times he could catch snippets of conversations Marian was apparently having with him even though he knew he wasn't answering.

He desperately wanted to answer her. He wanted to be able to hold Marian and tell her all would be alright because he could hear her crying and he knew he was the cause of her tears. However try as he might he could not wake up, he couldn't even move his hand.

Then there were times he knew he was dreaming. He was out riding Thor, along with Marian on their own land. Where he was not sure, England or France he didn't care. She was happy so was he and that was all he wanted. He watched as their life played out before him as if he were a spectator. Robin was there too but in a much different aspect he was the sheriff, Guy worked with him, but life was good. Everyone was happy and when he would open the doors to his house children would pour out and great him.

He desperately wanted that, he longed for that and tried so hard to wake up in order to make that dream come true. He felt Marian take his hand and hold it tightly, over time he felt it relax and realized she must have fallen asleep. But not before she had leaned over and kissed his forehead proclaiming she loved him. Suddenly his head no longer continually ached, the darkness that had been plaguing him keeping him from waking up had gone. He sighed and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Guy blinked at how bright the light was. He paused and opened his eyes again. Yes he saw the light, he blinked again the fuzzy images that were in front of him slowly were coming into focus as he blinked. Just blinking seemed to exhaust him. Slowly he moved his head, it no longer felt like it was ready to explode. Beside him he saw the most beautiful thing in his life, something he thought he would never again get to see. Lady Marian, asleep her death grip on his hand still strong. He wanted to get up and hold her take her to her own bed but he didn't have the strength. So instead he gently squeezed her hand causing her head to come up and she blinked looking over at him.

"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look asleep?"

The fact he was awake and what he said quickly sunk in as she jumped up and climbed onto the bed burying her face in his chest sobbing. "If I tell you you're pretty is this always going to happen?" He chuckled.

Marian sat up and shook her head. "No. I'm just happy to see you. See you awake and alive."

"So am I." he gently touched her cheek.

"You had me so worried. I didn't mean to hit you, Jac said you had to hit your head on something else first but still."

"The mantle." Guy said with a sigh. "When I was trying to figure out what to do I hit my head on the mantle."

Marian grabbed his face in her hands. "Don't you ever do that to me again Sir Guy Crispin Gisborne or I swear I'll shoot you myself."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled her down towards him and kissed her.

Allan hurried down the stairs to where the others were. "He's awake and I heard him say he could see again." A cheer went up among everyone but Robin.

Guy and Marian pulled apart and looked towards the door. "Allan." Guy said with a knowing smile.

"Allan." Marian grinned.

"Go to bed Marian you look worn through."

"I prefer to stay here."

"Then stay but you will sleep or I won't."

"Fine." She crawled back in beside him like three days before and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart and steady breathes before she joined him in sleep.

Guy had grumbled that he had been in bed for a week. The sheriff believing he had caught some mysterious virus had steered clear of Locksley and sent a message that when Guy was on his feet to return to him because he was coming nowhere near the place. Jac finally relented one morning and allowed Allan and John to help Guy down the fire place and a large chair that Marian had filled with quilts and pillows to make it comfortable. Guy had not had much of a headache since he woke up but Jac was taking no chances and continued to force him to drink the tea.

Guy sat by the fire watching the flames glad to be up and truthfully glad for the extra blankets as he was cold, when he noticed Robin leaning against the wall. "Lambert made it to the boats."

"Thank you." Guy said eyeing the outlaw.

"You can give her everything I thought I was and aren't." Robin said still standing there.

"I'm giving her that yes. Because I want to, to make her happy. If she's happy then so am I."

Robin didn't move. "She's angry because I left."

"Can you blame her?"

"No. I haven't been there for her then or now. I make her promises that I haven't been able to keep."

"You're only human."

"I'm not you." Robin came and sat on a bench beside him. "As much as I am trying to hate you Gisborne I can't. You're able to give her what I am unable to. And I'd rather her have what she wants than to suffer and hate me." Guy remained quiet. "You have been there when she needed it most. You've been the one to protect her and put her first. I haven't. I don't think even before I left that I ever really had all her love nor did she have mine." Robin swallowed. "I knew when I left what would happen but I left anyway."

"You did what you thought was best." Guy commented.

"Best but also the worst. I saw things did things I wish I hadn't."

"We all have demons we wish we could erase."

"True. I know of one in a castle right now." Guy grinned at Robin waiting on him to continue. "I'm trying to right mine but I can't do that and love Marian. I loved her a long time ago Gisborne we both have changed and need different things. Love her Gisborne treat her right or I'll haunt you."

"I'd expect as much."

"If you change your mind about the sheriff."

"I'll let you know." Robin nodded and walked towards the door. "He told me he was heading to London in November to visit with Prince John. I have it on good authority that if something were to happen to him I'd take his place. Unless of course I conceded to someone else if he still could offer me a job."

Robin grinned. "November? A lot of accidents happen around then with all that ice."

"True. Sheriff."

"Thank you Master at Arms it gives me something to look forward too."

"Hood." Robin stopped. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They both knew they were discussing more than Lambert's escape.

Guy heard Robin leave and settled back in his chair shutting his eyes. He heard the swish of fabric then caught the hint of Lilac as Marian entered the room. "You could have joined the conversation Marian." He said without opening his eyes.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"Right Marian." He smiled at her watching as she took Robin's seat. "What's on your mind?"

"I keep thinking over again about what happened."

"Marian we've been through it a number of times. You did nothing wrong. In fact I'm grateful."

"Grateful? For what?"

"It made me realize how much of a fool I really had been. I nearly let you slip from me. I nearly took a friends life. I owe you everything Marian and I can never repay you for that."

She looked at him startled. "On the contrary. There is a way you can repay me." She smiled at him mischievously.

"I can."

"Yes." She stood up and tucked the blanket tighter around him before kissing him. "Get better. We have a wedding in three weeks." She left leaving Guy smiling. Maybe dreams do come true after all.


End file.
